The present invention relates to a catalyst composition which is intended for use with pozzolan compositions and to applications for compositions of this type.
Patent EP 1 349 819 of the present inventor discloses a composition for reinforcing cement, which contains: a) sodium chloride, potassium chloride, magnesium chloride, calcium chloride, strontium chloride, barium chloride and/or ammonium chloride; b) aluminum chloride; and c) silica and/or zeolite and/or apatite.
This composition for reinforcing cement according to EP 1 349 819 is commercially available from PowerCem Technologies B.V. under the registered trade names of PowerCem and RoadCem.
In a preferred embodiment of the composition of EP 1 349 819, this composition comprises a combination of sodium chloride, potassium chloride, ammonium chloride, magnesium chloride, calcium chloride, aluminum chloride, silica, magnesium oxide, magnesium hydrogen phosphate, magnesium sulphate, sodium carbonate, and cement.
The composition for reinforcing cement according to EP 1 349 819 shows excellent performances in the field. For example, in road construction or soil consolidation.
However, the present inventor (also inventor of EP 1 349 819) has recently discovered that for certain applications it is desirable to provide a composition having an increased reactivity.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide a composition for reinforcing cement having a higher reactivity.